The present invention relates to an operation control apparatus for a fuel cell suitable to prevent it from deteriorating and method for controlling thereof.
When the fuel cell characteristic is changed by deterioration or load is changed rapidly, the DC output of the fuel cell reduces below a set value transitionally, even if reaction gas is supplied and the fuel cell itself is normal.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2000-21429 discloses that a load setting value is reduced in accordance with reduction of the fuel cell voltage to protect it by operation of a reverse converter, when the voltage of the fuel cell falls down.